1. Technical Field
An aspect of the present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to a three-dimensional semiconductor memory device and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor device may include a plurality of memory cells capable of storing data. To achieve a high degree of integration, a three-dimensional semiconductor memory device including three-dimensionally arranged memory cells has been proposed.
The memory cells of the three-dimensional semiconductor memory device may be stacked over each other. The memory cells may be connected in series through a channel layer to form a memory string. The channel layer may be connected to a bit line and a source layer.
As the number of stacked memory cells increases, the degree of difficulty of connecting the channel layer and the source layer increases. In addition, it is difficult to stably secure electrical characteristics of the memory cell.